鏡花水月 (kyou-ka-sui-getsu)
by Amanozako-hime
Summary: Akashi Seijuro is the last of the proud line of Nippon-koku's blood-haired clan. Now training as a mage knight, he meets new friends and one of them is a golden-eyed girl who got him second-guessing everything that he was taught by his late father. A fanfic of a fanfic. Yup. Magic meets the cast of Kuroko no Basuke and Kimiko Akumi from The Runaway Empress. Read and review!


_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

 **鏡花水月**

 **-kyou-ka-sui-getsu-**

 **by Amanozako-hime**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

 **第** **0** **章**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

 _In the land of_ _ **Izumo**_ _, the three races -_ **Senjou** _,_ **Youkai** _, and_ **Ningen** _lived in peace within their own kingdoms, rarely interacting with each other but preferring to mind their own business due to the differences in their cultures and beliefs. The_ Senjou _dwelt in their forest halls in the center of the land, while the_ Ningen _preferred the wide plains in the northern part of the continent. As for the_ Youkai _, who had few dealings with the two other races, thrive in the mountains across the desert in the south._

 _Of the three, the_ Senjou _and_ Youkai _has the ability to use_ **mahou** _, or magic, and it was because of this shared trait that they tend to disagree with the other. The_ Senjou, _peace-loving creatures they are, use their magic in healing and in enchantments, and due to their inherent love for beauty, they use their magic in creating beautiful weapons, clothing, and just about anything under the sun._ Youkai _see it as a waste of power, so while the_ Senjou _dabble in the arts, their darker counterparts used their time in developing more active uses for magic, like offensive spells, curses, and sealing, among others, which they use when going in battle against the other_ Youkai _clans. Unlike the_ Senjou _, the_ Youkai _are not unified, and there would be the occasional quarrels and thus the need to develop such uses of magic if they are to protect their loved ones. In a way, it made the Youkai more powerful than the Senjou, but constant battles against their own kind also diminished their numbers, until none but the strongest clans remained, and then and only then did their fighting was brought to a halt._

 _As for the_ Ningen _, the frail powerless humans that existed side by side with this magic-wielding beings, they used to live in fear, thus their need to built those stone castles inside their walled villages. But as time passed, they came to realize that the_ Senjou _meant no harm, and while the_ Youkai _are intimidating, they are too far south and too reclusive to cause them trouble. Once a year, a few_ Senjou _would come into their villages, looking for pretty things to bring back to their enchanted forests, and would trade them for fancy things that they created using magic. This yearly interactions sparked interest in both races; the humans marveling at the_ Senjou _'s magical powers while the elves wondering at the humans' ability to create things with just their bare hands. It wasn't long before the_ Senjou _'s curiosity compelled them to visit the human villages more often than not, until a friendship was formed between the two races. With their almost constant presence, the humans were able to observe them using magic, and not willing to be the only ones who cannot use such power, the humans began to try to use magic as well. However, no matter how hard they try, humans just cannot seem to gather energy from nature and convert it to magical energy like the Senjou._

 _But humans, for better or worse, are persistent creatures, and after years and years of research, they finally made a breakthrough. They discovered that instead of looking outward, they should have looked the other way instead. They found out that humans have these magic circuits or_ _ **majutsu kairo**_ _inside them that can convert their spiritual energy into magical energy, making it possible to do magic like the_ Senjou _, who, upon learning of this latest development, were more than wiling to teach them their kind of magic (it was the_ Youkai _who had expressed their dissent at the_ Senjou _'s generosity with the secrets of their kind). It wasn't long before the elves and humans began to live together, some even went as far as marrying each other. The sterile stone castles turned to elaborate palaces, and came the fourth race - the_ **Konketsu** _, half-human, half-Senjou._

 _In terms of magical abilities, pure humans are at a disadvantage since they can only perform spells in accordance to how much magical energy or_ **maryoku** _they can produce, which is directly proportionate to their spiritual energy. As for the_ Konketsu, _they have the advantage of having both the human's magic circuits which they use to convert the life force or_ _ **mana**_ _from nature much like the Senjou, though in a lesser capacity, although it was later proven that extensive training coupled with discipline can actually expand their capacity in holding in the converted mana inside them. The Senjou, on the other hand, directly manipulates the mana around them when they cast spells, which basically means that as long as there is mana around them, a Senjou can use magic infinitely._

 _The land of Izumo flourished during the peak of the peace between the three races, but as the_ Youkai _had known all along, peace like that is just the calm before the storm._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

 **A/N: Senjou** is the equivalent of elves, while the **Youkai** are more like dark elves instead of demons. This is because demons will be appearing in later chapters, but more of the **oni** (ogre-like creatures) and **bakemono** (monsters) kind. Now, **Ningen** are obviously human beings, and the **Konketsu** are the half-breeds, equivalent to InuYasha's _hanyou_. There. Just to clarify things. If you have questions, suggestions, let me know by reviewing or by sending me a PM. Now, this story is made with the permission of **The Emperor's Empress** , who was so kind to let me write a fanfiction from her own fanfiction for the KuroBasu's fandom. Some of you might recognize the OC in this fic - it's **Kimiko Akumi** from her story titled **The Runaway Empress.** I love the interactions between Kimiko and Akashi that I found myself writing this one as a way to pass the time while waiting for an update on TRE. The Emperor's Empress has written several stories, mostly AkashixOC, all of which are still in progress (sadly) and some really good AkaKuro one-shot series that are a must read for fans of that pairing. There. Might as well promote her stories because she doesn't seem like the type to do so - she doesn't even demand for her readers to review! Now, I think that I am a kind person, but not as kind as her. So please, read and then review! I expect to have the same number of reviews according to the views made for this fic - I'll be watching you, my dear readers! See you in the next chapter and enjoy the story!


End file.
